


sol particular

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Ainda que os problemas estivessem na próxima esquina, ainda que as coisas ficassem difíceis... Sehun sabia que podia contar com aqueles três idiotas, então estava satisfeito.sebaek + menção chankai





	sol particular

**Author's Note:**

> essa é uma das minhas histórias mais queridas porque escrevi pra uma amiga muito importante, a cassie. foi pro aniversário dela, em 16/02, e acabou que realmente me apeguei a tudo o que diz respeito a sol particular. por isso, peço que sejam especialmente gentis com ela. obrigada ♥

# Onde **Baekhyun** não sabe ler as entrelinhas de **Sehun**

\- Mano, cês já ouviram falar naquela parada do tamanho do pau ter a ver com a largura do ombro?

Sehun devia saber, ele tinha que saber que alguma merda sairia dali, porque ele era o único parcialmente sóbrio naquela mesa e Baekhyun já estava há tempos demais naquela conversa sobre tamanho de pau, mas acontece que 1) ele meio que estava um pouco acostumado, e 2) Baekhyun ficava muito engraçadinho com aquela cara vermelha de bêbado.

\- Isso é babaquice! – Chanyeol protestou, quase engasgando entre um gole de cerveja e uma risada. – Tu já viu os ombros do Jongin?

\- Ta querendo dizer que meu pau é pequeno, seu fodido? – aí foi a vez de Jongin praticamente berrar, batendo com a mão espalmada na mesa, o que só contribuiu pra que Chanyeol desse mais um daqueles ataques de riso. – Mas é nesse pau pequeno que tu vai engasgar hoje a noite toda, seu bosta!

\- Eu não disse que você não sabe usar o pau que tem, neném. – tentou acalmar os ânimos com um beijinho no canto da boca do namorado, aí Sehun só observou, revirou os olhos e soltou um risinho.

Alguma merda ainda estava por vir.

\- Enfim... O caso é que o Sehun é a prova viva de que ombro largo e pau grande são sinônimos, sim! – tava demorando...

Tanto Chanyeol quando Jongin olharam, aos risinhos, bem na direção do mais novo entre os quatro, toda a malícia que um casal de bêbados podia sustentar nas expressões faciais bem ali, à mostra pra quem quisesse ver. Sehun nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar que estava sem graça, porque não estava mesmo. Nem surpreso, sendo bem honesto consigo mesmo.

Desde que Baekhyun decidiu que todo mundo deveria tomar banho junto pelo menos uma vez na semana, sempre vinha com aquele papo sobre como o pau de Sehun era grande, ou sobre como o corpo dele era o mais bonito que já tinha visto e toda uma série de baboseiras que ninguém levava mais a sério porque, bem, se tratava de Byun Baekhyun.

Todo mundo sabia que ele não falava por mal, nem dava pra notar se tinha alguma coisa além de surpresa e alguma indignação na voz dele, e Sehun já estava acostumado. Não com qualquer um falando sobre o pau dele, claro... só quando era Baekhyun.

\- Rapaz, tu fala tanto no pau do Sehun, que daqui a pouco a gente vai começar a achar que tu quer é medir – Chanyeol sorriu com toda a malícia do universo, antes de continuar: – com a boca.

\- Não fala merda, hyung. – Sehun se achou no direito de se meter, revirando os olhos enquanto bebericava do restinho de cerveja que ainda tinha no copo.

\- Em minha defesa, eu digo que não sei qual seria o problema em medir um pau com a boca, ok? Ainda mais o do Sehun, que é bem bonitinho.

Ok, ali Sehun percebeu que Baekhyun tinha conseguido ultrapassar até os próprios limites, porque conseguiu fazê-lo engasgar com a saliva e tossir até ficar todo vermelho e Chanyeol, rindo feito o paspalho que era, ir correndo até o balcão do barzinho pra implorar por um copo d'água ao balconista bonitinho.

Após se recuperar da experiência de quase morte foi que decidiu que estava mais que na hora de todo mundo ir pra casa, tomar banho e esperar pela bendita ressaca que viria no dia seguinte. “Vocês todos merecem a merda da dor de cabeça que vão ter amanhã, rebanho de arrombado!”, Sehun se ouviu dizer quando os quatro já estavam bem acomodados dentro do carro de Baekhyun – obviamente dirigido por Sehun.

E aí que foi toda uma confusão quando chegaram à casa que dividiam, porque os três bêbados mal conseguiam se manter de pé e Chanyeol não ajudava em absolutamente nada com aquela merda toda de abraçar Jongin por trás, os dois aos risinhos.

No fim das contas, largou o casal vinte pela sala mesmo, não queria arriscar ir parar no meio de uma foda indesejada com aqueles dois, e deixou Baekhyun no quarto dele, todo zonzo e cheio de risinhos, reclamando da claridade que entrava pela janela daquele jeito manhoso e sem jeito.

Meneando a cabeça em negativa e segurando o riso, Sehun foi dormir no próprio quarto, esperando ter um pouco de paz.

# [...]

O dia seguinte começou todo uma bagunça de resmungos e caras feias pra todo lado.

Sehun queria dizer que detestava quando Chanyeol e Jongin saíam largando as roupas pela casa, mas só respirou fundo e saiu juntando as peças, uma por uma, pra jogar no cesto abarrotado até o pescoço. Era sábado de manhã, daria um desconto só e somente por ser final de semestre e logo, logo cada um iria pra casa dos pais, passar as benditas férias com a família.

Baekhyun parecia o mais destruído dentre os três amigos, com aquela cara toda amassada e os olhos tão apertados que mais pareciam dois riscos mal desenhados, e ainda assim continuava sendo o ser mais bonito que Sehun já viu na vida. Ele era também o que mais resmungava, pedindo pelo amor de Deus pra que ninguém falasse mais alto que o necessário, senão ele mesmo estouraria a própria cabeça na parede.

Aparentemente, também foi o único que se esqueceu de colocar uma aspirina ao lado da cama, do contrário não estaria se arrastando pela cozinha, murmurinhando aquele monte de coisa que ninguém entendia, mas sabiam se tratar de um quase pedido de socorro só e somente por ser o tipo de coisa que ele sempre fazia quando ficava ruim demais de ressaca.

\- Sehuuuuun – chamou todo cheio de manha, se apoiando na única pia da cozinha. – Não tem uma droga de remédio pra ressaca nessa casa, não, heim?

\- Tem no banheiro, hyung – falou com a voz cheia de risinhos.

\- Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, pega pra mim vaaai. – fez beicinho e tudo, quase se deitando sobre a pia porque, cacete, a cabeça doía demais e ele não queria nem se mover.

Sehun nem pestanejou, embora tenha revirado o olho e respirado bem fundo antes de ir ate o banheiro só pra atender o bendito pedido do homem mais manhoso do mundo, ele que, inclusive, foi logo colocando o remédio na boca, mastigando e fazendo cara feia – Chanyeol que tinha lhe ensinado aquele truquezinho de mastigar o remédio e jogar debaixo da língua pra que o efeito fosse mais rápido.

Sehun já tinha arrumado metade das malas àquela altura da manhã, então não estava realmente preocupado com atrasos na viagem que faria pra visitar a família – coisa que não fazia há longos seis meses, diga-se de passagem. Estava todo cheio de saudades dos pais e do primo mais velho, até dos vizinhos velhinhos que costumavam lhe dar doces em sua tenra infância.

Mas aí se lembrou de que não sabia ainda o que Baekhyun faria naquelas férias.

\- Por que não pegou ainda sua mala, hyung? – aquela pergunta foi o suficiente pra Baekhyun soltar um riso azedo.

\- Pra quê? Aqui é a minha casa, Sehun. Você sabe que não tenho mais quem visitar – deu um dar de ombros tão simples e resoluto, que até deixou o mais novo um pouco sem jeito. Mas só um pouquinho.

\- Mas os seus pais não— Digo, você não sente falta deles? – a curiosidade era tão latente que quase fez Baekhyun soltar um suspiro.

\- De que adianta ter saudades, heim? Não vai fazer ninguém aceitar o filho bicha de volta em casa. – aí deixou a respiração presa na garganta se soltar daquele jeito barulhento, quase ofegante. – Vou tomar um banho, você vem?

Foi assim que ele deu o assunto como encerrado porque, bom, estava de ressaca, com uma dor de cabeça filha da puta e rejeição familiar não lhe parecia o melhor dos tópicos pra aquela manhã tão ensolarada de sábado.

Então Sehun fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo já os dedinhos bonitos de Byun Baekhyun se fechando em seu pulso, arrastando-o pra dentro do banheiro enquanto resmungos de “merda de dor de cabeça” eram nítidos, ainda que sussurrados por baixo das respirações.

Enquanto tomavam banho, porém, Sehun se pegou pensando se Baekhyun estava bem mesmo com tudo aquilo que dizia enfrentar sem problemas.

# [...]

\- Ei hyung, que tal se você for visitar minha família comigo, heim?

Baekhyun ouviu aquilo e só conseguiu gargalhar. Não foi com intenção de ser maldoso, era só que... sabe?, conhecia Oh Sehun desde que passaram a dividir aquela bendita casa, uns dois ou três anos atrás, e nunca antes tinha recebido aquele tipo de convite.

Todo mundo ali estava completamente ciente do que havia acontecido durante o semestre, que seus pais descobriram que ele gostava de rebolar em algum pau em horas vagas e sobre como sua vida virou totalmente de cabeça pra baixo depois disso, mas que, por conta daquela falsa pose de paspalho durão, seus amigos se limitaram a cuidar dele de longe, sem tentar invadir seu espaço pessoal.

Mas aí tinha Oh Sehun e todo aquele jeito sereno que fazia Baekhyun querer correr pra cama dele no meio da noite e chorar em seu ombro – coisa que nunca fez por achar que seria patético demais, até pra si próprio.

E então ele estava ali, fazendo aquele convite sem pé nem cabeça, mordiscando a boca bonita enquanto aguardava por uma resposta. Ele parecia tão injustamente bonito daquele jeito, encurvado sobre uma mala enorme, olhando pra Baekhyun como se ele fosse o homem mais interessante do mundo.

\- Tu ta me tirando, né? – estreitou os olhos.

\- Claro que não! Meu deus, deixa de ser todo desconfiado, rapaz! – revirou os olhos, ficando de pé pra poder olhar direito pra o amigo.

\- Então você... – mordeu o lábio inferior, o olhar ficando meio perdido. – Não ta me convidando por pena, né? Porque de manhã cedo você me veio com aquele papo e, mano, se tu tiver com pena de mim, eu juro que eu vou—

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Baekhyun, quem ta com pena de você aqui? Cacete, eu só te fiz um convite, porra! – falou da forma mais calma que pôde, mesmo que fosse visível a indignação. – Tanto Chanyeol quanto Jongin já foram na minha casa, ok? Só você que ainda não foi lá... achei que ia ser bom, ué.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, mordeu a ponta do polegar e ficou lá ponderando entre prós e contras. O que é que tinha a perder naquela bendita viagem, heim? A dignidade, talvez...? Mas nem com isso estava contando direito mais, levando em consideração o tanto de merda que tinha aprontado na noite passada.

Mas e se Sehun notasse? E se Sehun descobrisse que tinha muito mais fundo de verdade em pelo menos meia dúzia das brincadeiras que fazia com ele, como ele reagiria? Ele nem sabia se queria descobrir, inferno! E Baekhyun nunca gostou de incertezas, mas... também não queria passar um mês inteiro sozinho naquela casa grande demais pra uma pessoa só...

Foi aí que respirou fundo, revirou os olhos e soltou um “tudo bem, eu vou”, que fez Sehun concordar com a cabeça e soltar um daqueles sorrisinhos sem mostrar os dentes, que costumavam ser a coisinha mais adorável que Baekhyun já viu.

\- Pega sua mala, então. A gente vai no fim da tarde.

# [...]

Se alguém falasse pra Byun Baekhyun que no final daquele maldito semestre iria conhecer a família de Oh Sehun, ele iria achar muito engraçado, talvez até se engasgasse de tanto rir.

Não que fosse algum tipo de piada particular nem nada, era só que parecia surreal. Ok que Sehun sempre foi muito receptivo e coisa e tal, mas daí chamá-lo pra dentro da sua casa, onde seus pais dormiam todo santo dia? Onde ele tinha crescido e perdido todos os dentes de leite? Não... íntimo demais.

Porém contrariando todas as suas ideias malucas, lá estava ele, dentro de um ônibus, bem ao lado de um Sehun dorminhoco, esperando pelo momento que sairiam dali, e ele não sabia muito bem como deveria reagir quando chegasse a hora.

\- Tá pensando no quê? – Sehun perguntou, assustando-o, enquanto coçava os olhos, ainda todo sonolento.

\- Na verdade, eu tava aqui refletindo, sabe? Sobre como vai ser quando a gente chegar na sua casa. – espremeu os lábios até formarem uma linha reta e fina, prendendo um risinho meio nervoso.

\- Ué, vai ser como conhecer a família de qualquer amigo seu, hyung. – dessa vez, olhava diretamente pra o rosto do mais velho, que teve a pachorra de revirar os olhos. – Lá em casa não tem nada de mais, todo mundo é bem normal e reservado.

Baekhyun só assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, continuando a pensar naquilo, mesmo que não quisesse mais continuar falando sobre.

No final das contas, dali em diante o tempo pareceu correr bem depressa, principalmente porque Sehun desatou a falar sobre um monte de coisa aleatória e Baekhyun gostava muito quando aquele menino caladão ficava a vontade o suficiente pra soltar a matraca e conversar ate a boca ficar seca.

Baekhyun sabia que Sehun não era quieto por algum trauma ou o que fosse, que aquele era só o jeito dele, que ele preferia mil vezes observar as coisas calado do que sair falando mil coisas das quais quase nada sabia. Ele era esforçado pra um senhor caralho, não era só a beleza óbvia dele que chamava atenção.

Na verdade, embora soe mentiroso, a primeira coisa que ele notou no mais novo não foi a beleza estonteante nem nada, mas sim o fato de que, mesmo tendo aquele pequeno probleminha de dicção por conta da língua presa, ele não se sentia envergonhado e muito menos intimidado à falar em público – quando se fazia necessário, é claro.

E ele tinha um orgulho do cacete por ter vindo do interior, de família pobre, por conseguir se sustentar na cidade grande com estágio na biblioteca da universidade e um trabalho de meio período numa lanchonete perto de casa, porque era assim que mostrava que tinha seu valor, sim, e que não aceitaria ser menosprezado.

E daí em diante foi reparando cada vez mais no menino que cursava letras, se apegando à ele... quando mal notou, já estava daquele jeito todo apaixonado, e isso já fazia tanto tempo que até tinha cansado de tentar fazer de conta que não estava acontecendo, mesmo que tampouco tenha se declarado.

Nem era por falta de autoestima, nesse caso, era porque sabia que não conseguiria nem sequer uma bitoca de Sehun, quem dirá uma noitezinha que fosse de sexo pra aplacar, pelo menos, a vontade que tinha do Oh, e isso tudo porque conhecia Baekhyun o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ele era demissexual e que raramente ele se apaixonava por alguém.

Só soube de uma garota de quem Sehun havia realmente gostado muito, mas eles nunca realmente chegaram a sair da fase das mãos dadas e abraços longos e apertados. Talvez fosse só coisa da cabeça de Baekhyun, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela menina não tinha verdadeiramente despertado a paixão do Oh.

\- Chegamos.

Foi só Sehun dizer aquilo que o estômago de Baekhyun voltou a afundar e o coração disparar de vez. Respirou fundo antes de sair do ônibus e pegar as bagagens no porta malas, seguindo o mais novo de perto.

Andaram pouco até chegar à casa da família Oh, foi uma caminhada de cerca de 10 minutos, mas pra Baekhyun tinha durado toda uma eternidade silenciosa porque, por algum motivo que só Deus soube, Sehun ficou em silêncio por todo o caminho. Talvez estivesse ansioso pra abraçar os pais, talvez estivesse dando tempo pra o mais velho se situar e se habituar à ideia de que não veria a própria família naquelas férias.

E aí foi todo um chororô duma família saudosa demais pra se contentar com só um abraço apertado no filho único, o que fez Baekhyun sentir um formigamento gostoso no peito, lhe arrancando um daqueles sorrisinhos sem mostrar os dentes, o que acabou aumentando bastante quando aquela mulher tão bonita e parecida com o filho veio abraça-lo, dando todo carinho que parecia saber que ele precisava.

Até mesmo o pai de Sehun, que tinha aquele semblante todo sério e autoritário, sorriu todo alegre ao conhecer Byun Baekhyun. No fim das contas, Oh estava certo ao dizer que tudo ficaria bem quando o mais velho conhecesse seus pais, que eles iriam recebê-lo como a um amigo de longuíssima data.

Até se sentia um pouco em casa, pra ser bem honesto consigo mesmo.

A mãe de Sehun fez bolo de chocolate e tudo mais, daquele jeitinho caseiro que só mãe conseguia fazer. Era tudo muito confortável, mas mesmo assim tinha aquele amargor no fundo da garganta do amigo mais velho, que nem se sentia do direito de sequer pensar em algo negativo porque, porra, era Oh fucking Sehun, a família dele o recebendo em casa, com todo amor do mundo... não era justo estar sentindo qualquer coisa que não fosse felicidade.

Quando foram dormir, Baekhyun deitado num colchão de solteiro, ao lado da cama de Sehun, o silêncio e o escuro do quarto soava estranho demais, e talvez tenha sido por isso que o Byun não conseguia dormir direito.

\- Quer trocar de lugar comigo?

\- Quê? – perguntou, sobressaltado.

\- Cê tá aí se remexendo todo... Se quiser eu durmo no chão, não é problema pra mim, hyung. – ele não podia ver, mas tinha certeza de que Baekhyun estava revirando os olhos naquele jeitinho meio orgulhoso dele.

\- Durma, Sehun – foi só o que disse.

O silêncio voltou a durar, mas dessa vez Baekhyun se sentia um pouco incomodado porque, embora não quisesse, ele esperava que Sehun fosse tentar insistir alguma vez. Era assim que funcionava um coração apaixonado? Cheio de esperanças idiotas, até na hora de dormir?

\- Então dorme aqui comigo, ué. – Sehun quebrou o silêncio.

\- É o quê? – ele nem queria ter soado daquele jeito desesperado, mas aparentemente foi isso o que fez, porque o mais novo nem fez questão de esconder a risada.

\- Minha cama não é enorme como a sua, mas eu acho que cabe nós dois, sabe? Também não é problema pra mim dividir espaço assim.

\- Sehun.

\- Hn?

\- Por favor, durma. – aí Sehun riu de novo, meio sonolento dessa vez.

\- O convite continua de pé, se você quiser...

Baekhyun respirou bem fundo pra não jogar toda a sanidade no quinto dos infernos e se aconchegar no corpo quente de Sehun, porque ele já estava fazendo tanto só de recebê-lo em casa durante as férias... não era justo ocupar ainda mais espaço do que o que já estava ocupando.

E não era justo sentir o cheiro gostoso de Sehun tão de perto e poder fazer um total de nadas.

# [...]

Bem cedo no dia seguinte, Sehun acordou e já foi correndo pra sala de casa, ouvindo vozes muito bem conhecidas das quais, inclusive, sentia uma saudade do caralho.

Então nem foi exatamente uma surpresa pra seus pais vê-lo chegar com um sorriso que nem cabia dentro da boca e abraçar o primo com toda a força que tinha no corpo magro, as risadas soando tão altas que poderiam deixar surdo o melhor dos ouvintes.

\- Por que não me avisou que ia chegar ontem, seu infeliz? Eu ia te buscar na rodoviária! – disse o mais velho com a voz e risada estridentes.

\- Não quis te atrapalhar, e eu trouxe um hyung pra conhecer meus pais. – ainda sorria de todos os dentes quando se soltou do abraço trocado.

\- Chanyeol ou Jongin?

\- Nenhum dos dois. Esses daí já devem estar, cada um, na casa da própria família – revirou os olhos. – Acredita que eles saíram sem nem me dar tchau, ontem? Aqueles dois arrombados...

\- Deixa os caras! Capaz que queriam ficar de namorico, antes de se separarem por quase um mês inteiro, né?

\- Me desse tchau antes! A gente mora junto há um tempão, cadê a consideração com os amigos, heim?

Os dois conversavam tão animados, que nem deram pela presença do terceiro rapaz que se aproximava com cara de sono e poucos amigos; os cabelos todos espetados em várias direções e os olhos pequenos bem apertados, ainda tentando se acostumar com a claridade diurna.

\- Às vezes eu me esqueço de como você consegue ser insuportavelmente barulhento quanto ta animado demais, Oh Sehun – o resmungo rouco foi o suficiente pra roubar toda a atenção dos dois primos que ainda conversavam entusiasmados.

\- Para de ser ranzinza, hyung – aí rolou os olhos outra vez, antes de pôr a mão no ombro do primo, indicando-o com a outra. – Esse é o meu primo mais velho, Jongdae.

\- O favorito dele também – ergueu uma das mãos, apertando a semelhante de Baekhyun.

\- Sou Byun Baekhyun. – era perceptível que ele tentava conter um bocejo, o que Jongdae achou bem adorável.

\- Hn... – deu um sorrisinho de canto, cheio de significados. – Sehun fala muito de você sempre que vem pra casa, nos finais de semestres. Agora entendo o por quê...

\- Para de falar merda, Jongdae! Anda, vem; minha mãe fez o café da manhã.

Baekhyun, com o cenho franzido e um total de zero entendimentos sobre toda aquela conversa estranha, decidiu que dar de ombros e só aproveitar a refeição matinal era o que realmente precisava naquele momento, e não um monte de perguntas que jamais saberia se teria respostas.

Mas acontece que em algum momento do dia Sehun perguntou se estaria tudo bem pra Baekhyun ficar um pouco com Jongdae porque ele precisava resolver alguma coisa no centro da cidade com sua mãe (ele não negou, é claro!) e ficou todo aquele clima leve, ao mesmo tempo em que Byun sentia que Jongdae sabia de coisas sobre ele que nem ele mesmo sabia ainda.

\- Sabe? Ano passado, quando Sehun voltou pra casa depois de um tempão lá na cidade grande, ele passou tanto tempo falando de você, que começou a ficar um pouco insuportável – Jongdae comentou, como quem não queria nada, e riu fraco. – Era “Baekhyun hyung” pra lá, “Baekhyun hyung” pra cá... Cara, é sério, juro que quase meti a cabeça dele na parede só pra ver se ele esquecia um pouquinho seu nome. Mas acho que ele tava certo... Tu parece gente fina mesmo como ele contava.

\- Eu não sabia nem que o Sehun falava de mim pra alguém... a não ser que fosse pra reclamar porque ele diz que eu sou barulhento demais – revirou os olhos, claramente discordando daquilo. Jongdae riu.

\- Mas é um reclamão, aquele crianção, né? Só que ele é um bom menino. Vocês dois têm sorte. – pousou uma mão no ombro de Baekhyun, apertando-o de leve, antes de ir pra sala e plugar um play 2 na televisão. – Quer jogar Guitar Hero?

Baekhyun nem respondeu, na verdade nem se deu tempo pra pensar sobre o que ouviu anteriormente porque não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas e começar a criar expectativas em cima de Oh Sehun, ele só foi logo sentando no chão da sala e pegando o segundo console, aquela expressão determinada bem pintada no rosto bonito.

\- Se prepara, Jongdae, porque hoje tu vai perder feio!

Jongdae só conseguiu gargalhar e dar play no jogo.

# [...]

Na calada da noite, Sehun tomou um senhor susto quando viu Baekhyun passar feito um raio pela sala de casa, abrir a porta e sair como se estivesse fugindo dum monstro debaixo da cama. Não era do feitio dele fazer aquele tipo de coisa assim, do nada, então só pôde deduzir que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido.

E aí lá foi ele atrás do mais velho, encontrando-o com um cigarro aceso entre os dedos e a expressão fechada como a de um cão de briga.

\- Achei que tivesse parado de fumar – ele estava um pouco desapontado, mas não menos preocupado, principalmente porque o risinho que se desprendeu dos lábios de Baekhyun foi como gelo no meio do inverno.

\- Eu parei – disse simplista.

Sehun suspirou e se aproximou com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de moletom que usava, acabando por chutar algumas pedrinhas no curto caminho que o separada de Baekhyun.

\- Quem para de fumar não anda por aí com cartelas de cigarro e isqueiro no bolso, hyung – falou com toda a calma do mundo, que nem condizia com a preocupação que fazia seu estômago se contrair. – O que aconteceu, heim? – Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. – Conversa comigo... eu sou seu amigo, poxa.

Baekhyun continuou fumando em silêncio, então Sehun se achou de direito de se aproximar e abraçá-lo. O que não esperava, entretanto, era que ele fosse fugir como se seu corpo estivesse coberto por fogo. E ele tinha aquela expressão tão doída no rosto... parecia que agulhas corriam nas veias, no lugar do sangue.

\- Eu só vou te abraçar...

\- Sai pra lá, Sehun! – quase rosnou, a respiração saindo pesada. – Essa merda é muito íntima, porra!

\- Pra quem vive falando do meu pau por aí, me abraçar não deveria ser o fim do mundo – cruzou os braços, começando a ficar meio impaciente.

\- Acontece que falar do seu pau não vai me fazer magicamente ajoelhar e colocar ele na boca! Até porque, eu sei que você é demissexual e só faz essas coisas quando tá apaixonado, inferno! Não é a mesma coisa, ok?

Sehun franziu o cenho, o aborrecimento completamente evidente quando ele soltou um riso seco e descruzou os braços, agora pousando as mãos na cintura delgada.

\- Que merda tu tem na cabeça pra achar que eu não iria gostar de ser chupado assim se fosse por você, heim?

Aí Baekhyun ficou extremamente irritado e rosnou, jogou cigarro no chão e pisou em cima como se aquilo não passasse do pior dos lixos que realmente era, e daí em diante ele ficou toda uma bagunça de inseguranças e raiva de si mesmo por achar que estava entendendo tudo terrivelmente errado.

Merda...

Então ele se virou abruptamente e começou a andar com rapidez na direção oposta à de Sehun, ouvindo-o praguejar até sua última geração e as futuras também.

\- Pra onde você vai, Baekhyun?

\- Andar – fora categórico.

\- Por uma cidade que você nem conhece? – riu cheio de ironia. – Boa sorte quando se perder por aí.

Aquilo foi o suficiente pra que Baekhyun estacasse no mesmo lugar, respirasse fundo e desse meia volta, andando de volta pra a casa de Sehun sem encará-lo quando passou por ele feito um rajado, mas ele sabia que o desgraçado estava sorrindo todo zombeteiro – era o que ele fazia de melhor quando sabia estar certo.

Aí Sehun voltou pra casa, atrás dele, vendo quando ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com uma delicadeza que pouco condizia com a raiva que muito provavelmente borbulhava dentro dele.

Baekhyun era muito intenso, embora reservado com certas coisas e orgulhoso com a maioria; tudo com ele era à flor da pele e Sehun sabia que hora ou outra, quando se sentisse à vontade, talvez ele fosse falar sobre o que o aborrecia. Se não falasse também... bom, paciência.

# [...]

\- Foi o meu pai.

\- O quê?

\- Meu pai me ligou mais cedo, por isso fiquei tão puto. Desculpa por ser babaca e ter descontado em você...

Estavam deitados pra dormir, Sehun na cama e Baekhyun novamente no colchão ao lado, no chão. Estava tudo escuro de novo e tão silencioso que Sehun ouvia a própria respiração como se a estivesse transmitindo por um megafone. Era engraçada aquela situação, principalmente porque Baekhyun parecia querer se abrir e falar sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo.

\- O que ele te disse?

O mais velho suspirou, remexendo-se na cama improvisada até supostamente achar uma posição confortável, mesmo que o simples fato de tocar naquele assunto já o deixasse num nível imensurável de desconforto dentro do próprio corpo.

\- Ah, cê sabe... – tentou parecer despreocupado, falhando miseravelmente quando a voz tremeu. – Disse que a família se reuniria pro natal e não queria que eu fosse pra casa, porque não quer que o restante dos nossos parentes saibam que ele tem um filho defeituoso...

Sehun queria saber o que falar, mas a verdade era que ele não sabia. Ele queria colocar Baekhyun no bolso e protegê-lo de tudo no mundo porque nada no universo deveria fazê-lo minimamente querer chorar, como bem sabia que acontecia naquele momento.

\- Sabe? O que mais me magoa é saber que minha mãe e meu irmão estão brigados com meu pai por minha causa... – fungou uma vez. – É bom saber que alguém naquela merda de casa se importa comigo, mas... porra! Não era assim que eu queria que meus pais soubessem de mim...

A voz quebrada e as fungadas entregavam um choro cheio de mágoas, e ele estava tão, mas tão cansado de guardar as lágrimas que nem se importou de deixar algumas escaparem num choro silencioso.

Só que, aparentemente, Sehun tinha outros planos quando escorregou pela cama e se aconchegou naquele colchão pequeno, tomando o amigo mais velho entre os braços, fazendo-o pousar a cabeça em seu peito coberto, uma das mãos fazendo um carinho desajeitado nos cabelos de Baekhyun.

\- Pode chorar, hyung. Eu tô aqui pra você.

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun se sentiu confortável com o fato de não ser a pessoa mais forte do universo. Pela primeira vez, se permitiu chorar.

E Sehun estava ali pra enxugar as suas lágrimas.

# [...]

No dia seguinte Baekhyun tinha a cara inchada como em nenhum outro dia, mas o peito estava tão mais leve que até estranhava o conforto.

Olhando bem, a situação em que estava não era das mais bonitas, levando em consideração que dormiu tão agarrado à Oh Sehun que mal dava pra distinguir quem era quem naquele emaranhado de pernas e braços entrelaçados, os dois enroladinhos no cobertor fino porque fazia frio, mas não o suficiente pra tirar os edredons do armário.

E Sehun estava lá, todo bonito em sua glória... inferno, como um homem conseguia ser malditamente lindo com aquela expressão sonolenta e a boca entreaberta de um jeito que deveria ser cômico? Tudo nele era agradável e acolhedor, tudo nele era bonito e Baekhyun não se sentiu nem um pouco culpado por querer parar pra olhar por um segundo a mais.

Só que aí Sehun começou a se mexer, dando indícios de que acordaria logo, e foi a deixa que Baekhyun encontrou pra fugir da conversa iminente que deveriam ter naquela manhã.

Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou Jongdae tomando uma xícara de café, recostado na pia. Ele estranhamente parecia combinar com aquele ambiente, os cabelos crescidos caindo ondulados sobre os olhos e o sorriso de gato da Alice desenhado na boca pequena.

\- Caiu da cama, Baek? – era inacreditável como ele já se sentia íntimo pra chamá-lo por apelidos.

\- Digamos que sim... – resmungou, quase ininteligível.

E ficou aquele silêncio que já não era mais incômodo, era só aceitável e até bem vindo. E nem era por Jongdae ser chato ou algo do gênero, porque ele não era – Baekhyun havia passado tempo o bastante com ele no dia anterior pra saber daquilo.

Entretanto, parecia que os Deuses estavam contra sua pseudo fuga, porque não demorou nada pra um Sehun todo manhoso de sono aparecesse sorrateiramente, abraçando-o pela cintura, enterrando o rosto entre a curva do seu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio lhe cortar toda a coluna.

\- Ih, tô vendo que tô sobrando aqui... – Jongdae soltou e riu, antes de depositar a xicara varia na pia e sair pela porta da cozinha, deixando um Baekhyun todo arrepiado pra trás.

\- Por que não me acordou, hyung?

Aquela voz rouca... aquela maldita voz macia e rouca que parecia lamber a pele de Baekhyun, porque só isso explicaria o jeito como a respiração dele ficou toda descompassada, e a pele, toda arrepiada. Sehun pareceu perceber, porque riu soprado contra a pele do pescoço do mais velho e depositou um beijo demorado ali bem antes de se afastar pra pegar um pode de bolachas, no armário.

Baekhyun queria só e somente encher aquele desgraçado de murros e pontapés, porque ninguém devia ter o direito de deixá-lo daquele jeito todo quente e amolecido, a ponto de fazer qualquer besteira que condizia com seu bom senso. Era uma merda não ter certeza de nada, porra!

\- Minha mãe deve ter deixado café pronto, vem comer.

E foi assim que Baekhyun soube o que Oh Sehun estava fazendo: estava lhe dando tempo pra digerir as coisas do seu próprio jeito. E aquilo só serviu pra fazê-lo se apaixonar um pouco mais, inferno...! Como era que alguém conseguia ser tão incrível e ser real?

“Eu me pergunto como e possível se apaixonar por alguém desse tanto, merda...”, pensou consigo mesmo, recebendo de Sehun um olhar cheio de significados e segredos.

\- Me pergunto a mesma coisa quando olho pra você, hyung. – Sehun sorriu, os olhos se transformando em dois riscos adoráveis.

\- O quê? – ficou todo alarmado.

\- Você disse que não sabe como e possível se apaixonar por alguém desse tanto. Eu também não sei, mas é o que acontece – o dar de ombros foi tão sutil que Baekhyun só conseguiu rir de um jeito que beirava a histeria.

\- O quê?

\- Eu me declarei pra você ontem, hyung, então pode parar de agir como se estivesse surpreso, ok? – aí ele revirou os olhos, despejando café em duas xícaras.

\- Claro que não! Ontem você me deixou chorar e foi tudo! – começou até a gesticular, todo espalhafatoso. – O que eu agradeço muito, na verdade, mas supostamente é o que amigos fazem, e não caras que estão se declarando!

\- Para de ser burro, pelo amor de Deus! Eu falei que ia gostar se você me pagasse um boquete, porra!

\- E daí, inferno? – se aborreceu.

\- E daí, seu arrombado, que você mesmo disse ontem: eu sou demissexual! – respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos quando percebeu que Baekhyun havia finalmente entendido. – Caralho, heim?

\- E isso lá é jeito de se declarar pra alguém? Tu é muito, mas muito imbecil mesmo pra achar que eu ia ficar me ligando nesses detalhes assim pra deduzir que tu também gosta de mim, né?

\- Eu devia ter me lembrando da tua burrice, tem razão.

\- É assim que você trata as pessoas por quem se apaixona, Oh Sehun? – ele até tentou soar indignado, mas dessa vez o riso que escapou foi o suficiente pra que os dois acalmassem os ânimos.

E aí Sehun sorriu de um jeito tão genuíno, que Baekhyun não viu outra saída que não contornar a mesa, passar uma mão pela cintura do mais velho, a outra pousando na nuca dele, juntar os corpos e os lábios no beijo mais casto que já havia trocado na vida.

Sehun era todo alto e bonito, parecia sempre ter o controle de tudo, mas ali, nos braços de Baekhyun, ele se deixou todo entregue e maleável, a boca buscando por mais contado da sua semelhante, o corpo inteiro formigando e as mãos ocupadas em apertar o tecido da camisa do Byun até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, só pra ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real.

Parecia ter durado uma eternidade quando se separaram e sorriram feito dois bobos, antes de trocarem mais um beijo, e mais outro e outro, até os lábios dos dois focarem dormentes, inchados e vermelhos feito calda de morango em cima do sorvete.

Se, no início do semestre, alguém contasse pra Baekhyun que no final do ano estaria ali, entre os braços de Oh Sehun, ele jamais acreditaria. Na verdade, teria gargalhado até chorar em descrença e certa auto piedade. Mas, contrariando todas as ideias do passado, ali estavam os dois, compartilhando do mais puro dos sentimentos que alguém poderia ter.

# [...]

Quando o início do novo semestre despontou e os quatro amigos tiveram de voltar pra casa na cidade grande, como Jongdae costumava chamar, não foi surpresa alguma pra Sehun que acabassem naquele mesmo bar de sempre no primeiro final de semana juntos no ano novo.

\- Caras, vocês não vão acreditar! – Baekhyun, bêbado feito um gambá, falou todo cheio de risinhos. – Finalmente medi o pau do Sehun! – aí olhou pro namorado, sabendo que ele estava revirando os olhos e continuou: – Com a boca!

Aí foi toda uma algazarra, um conversê do caralho, e Sehun decidiu que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo porque ali, bem ali naquela mesa de barzinho universitário, ele tinha os melhores amigos do mundo e o melhor namorado que poderia ter.

Ainda que os problemas estivessem na próxima esquina, ainda que as coisas ficassem difíceis... Sehun sabia que podia contar com aqueles três idiotas, então estava satisfeito. Se tinha como melhorar, ele não queria nem saber, já estava feliz demais e tava tudo bem assim. Ver Baekhyun sorrir daquele jeito todo abobalhado era seu sol particular.

E ele sabia que Baekhyun o amava da mesma forma.


End file.
